This invention relates to cartridge-type pumps and more particularly to a cartridge-type pump for use in avaiation fuel systems and the like, and more specifically for use on helicopters, aircraft, and other vehicles where it is desired to perform pump maintenance quickly and readily in the field without the necessity of disturbing the fuel fittings to the pump.
It has been common practice to provide an integral pump and housing for helicopter and aircraft fuel tanks, in which the pump housing is placed directly into an opening in the fuel tank for delivery of fuel under pressure to an aircraft engine. Specifically, helicopters have been provided with electrically driven fuel pump assemblies which mount in a lower wall of the tank and which receive the aircraft fuel, such as JP-4, for delivery under a positive head to pressure to the aircraft engine. When such pumps have required maintenance, it has been necessary to drain the tank of all fuel, to disconnect the fuel outlet connection from the pump and assembly, and to remove the entire assembly from the vehicle for service and replacement. This procedure has required the collection of aircraft fuel outside of the aircraft in suitable containers to prevent contamination of the surrounding area and has further required a substantial amount of down time for the aircraft or helicopter involved. In addition, since the fitting or connection from the pump to the fuel line had to be broken, it was necessary to reassembly these parts and remake such a connection with care to assure that the entire assembly was fluid tight and to assure that no leaks were present after the maintenance.